A variety of double-knit fabrics have been well known for many years. Such known double-knit fabrics provide many advantages over single-knit fabrics. However, these prior double-knit fabrics have certain deficiencies and disadvantages.
Foremost among such deficiencies and disadvantages is a tendency to generate knitting flaws, such as yarn breakage or off-positioned stitches, resulting in undesirable runs or second quality knit fabric. Another deficiency or disadvantage of conventional double-knit fabrics is limited stretchability, particularly in the course direction.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a double-knit fabric with excellent non-run and stretchability characteristics and method and apparatus for knitting the same.